the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Clotilda Avery II
Clotilda Avery II (born 10 Sep 1980) was born in Amesbury. She is a pure-blood witch and a member of the Ancient House of Avery. The daughter of a Death Eater, Clotilda was raised to strongly believe in the importance of blood purity. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Slytherin House. During her years at Hogwarts, she became friends with Flora and Hestia Carrow, as well as and other fellow Slytherins, but she quickly developed a rivalry with Aquila Black and Ginny Weasley. Biography Early life (1980s) Clotilda Avery was born on 10 September, 1980, to Caspar and Selina Avery (née Nott), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Both the Averys' and the Notts had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow in this tradition. She was, perhaps, named after her great-grandfather's sister, Clotilda Malfoy (née Avery), who married Septimus Malfoy II, the mother of Abraxas Malfoy. Clotilda was raised in an atmosphere of regret that the Lord Voldemort had not succeeded in taking command of the wizarding community, although she was prudently reminded that such sentiments ought not to be expressed outside the small circle of the family and their close friends 'or Daddy might get into trouble'. The Averys' were very proud of their Pure-blood and social status. As a childhood playmate of Draco Malfoy (as their fathers had served the Dark Lord together), she was also often in the company of Aquila Black, who she was friendly to until her unfortunate Gryffindor sorting at school. Sometime during the First Wizarding War, Clotilda's father, Caspar Avery, was apprehended by Ministry of Magic officials and stood trial for being a Death Eater. Avery was one of few who pleaded the Imperius Curse to get out of trouble. He was not sent to Azkaban. He was also one of the Death Eaters who didn't search for his master after his downfall. Hogwarts years (1990s) Clotilda Avery received her Hogwarts letter in July of 1992. She visited Diagon Alley sometime that summer to shop for school supplies, where a wand made of cherry wood and unicorn hair chose her inside Ollivander's Wand Shop. She boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London on 1 September 1992. That night, she was the second student to be Sorted and she was placed in Slytherin. She was shocked and betrayed when her childhood playmate, Aquila Black, was placed in Gryffindor. Clotilda was a very good student in school, and it was typical for her to receive some of the top grades, however, she was often tied with Aquila for the top spot. Occasionally, a girl from Ravenclaw, Marnie Hargrave, would beat them both, which made Clotilda bitter and got her in trouble with her father, who always demanded that she be top of her class. She was not the nicest person to Aquila and her friends in the years that followed. However, she did defend Aquila when others mocked and jeered her for her squib brother, in their second year, when it was revealed that Aquila's boggart was indeed Altair Black. Clotilda had only defended her, however, because she refused to believe her childhood playmate had been a squib. In other instances, she was rather rude. Personality and traits Clotilda was, in general, a spiteful individual for most of her earlier years. She had the tendency to be jealous and refused to acknowledge that she was. Her narcissistic nature most likely stemmed from her being spoiled by her parents throughout her childhood. She believed herself superior to most people because of her family's pure-blood lineage as well as great wealth and social standing. She frequently behaved cruelly to Muggle-borns, so-called blood traitors, Gryffindor students, and anyone who was a supporter of Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. For much of her youth, Clotilda took after her bigoted father, Caspar Avery, as a role model, and frequently boasted about her family's influence and wealth. Clotilda was intelligent. Her father had expected her to obtain top marks in school after her first year, and showed disappointment that Aquila Black and Marnie Hargrave beat her. Ancestry Clotilda was the daughter of Caspar Avery (born 1959) and his wife Selina Nott (born 1961). She was descended from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Avery, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott, as well as (further back) the Houses of Parkinson, Rowle, and the Dutch wizarding Houses of Dreesen and Bouwmeester. Her grandfather was Rolph Avery, a classmate of Tom Riddle's. Etymology The name Clotilda is a girl's name of German origin meaning "famous in battle". Avery is an English surname derived from an Old French version of the name Alfred. The meaning of the name is derived from the Old English words aelf, meaning elf, and raed, meaning counsel. Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1992 Category:House of Avery Category:Pure-bloods Category:Cherry wand Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Inquisitorial Squad Members Category:1980s births Category:English individuals Category:Virgo Category:Slug Club members Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Wiltshire Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:House of Nott descendants